If I Can Change One Thing
by Timeless Eclipse
Summary: Sequel to Running to Fight the Pain. He whispered to himself tears blurring his vision. “I’m coming Sakura, please wait for me.” T just to be safe. Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort/and A bit of Romance


Timeless Mist is back with The Sequel of Running To Fight The Pain.

Note: I do not own CCS and to me Sakura owns Syaoran.

Contains: Heart Break and Regret and Angst.

Pairing: Syaoran and Sakura

Thank you everyone that left a review I thank you and please sign in when you review I'd really like to thank you.

_Stupidity In What I Did_

_Flashback ~ Syaoran's P.O.V ~_

My tears fell at the sight. There she was drenched in the rain, blood seeping through her head, eyes closed and she was gasping for breath rapidly. I ran to her, she wasn't gone yet, if I call the ambulance now, probably she would live. "Just hold on Sakura, hold on, I'm calling the ambulance, stay in there." I ran my fingers through her hair and frowned at the sight, she was almost gone from me and all I can do is wait, wait for them to come and save her.

_End Of Flashback_

"This is all my fault, if I didn't tell her this wouldn't have happen. If only realized that when she was gone I would be a total mess." His amber eyes filled with tears as a hand gripped his shoulder. He turned to the person who the hand belonged to.

"She is not gone yet, she is in surgery you, how can you be so negative." The voice hissed at him. Angry black eyes pierced into his amber eyes, "You said you will love her forever, and this is what happens, she is in surgery and it is all because of you!"

The amber eyed man stared at the black eyed man not uttering a word. "Touya calm down, it is also Sakura's fault that she is in here right now, it was her idea to run off not his." Syaoran looked at the silver hair man that stood behind Touya. Touya loosed his grip from Syaoran's shoulder and left with the silver hair man.

Guilt and pain were shown in his amber eyes. He slid against the wall of the hospital tears forming in his eyes again. He rubbed his temples remembering all the times he had with Sakura.

_Flashback._

A 19 year old Syaoran slowly reached to kiss the 18 years old Sakura. She blushed as he got closer to her face. "I'll love you Sakura, always, just please let me be yours, forever." Syaoran kissed her right cheek making Sakura blush crimson. Sakura's face slowly turned to her original colour.

"How do I know that you will love me forever?" Sakura asked finally. Syaoran smiled softly as he neared her face.

"What do I have to do to make it up to you?" whispered Syaoran as he kissed her right cheek again nearing her lips.

"Stay with me forever and always." Sakura answered softly. Syaoran smirked. As he neared her lips.

"Done." And with that he kissed her on the lips.

_End Of Flashback_

The surgery-in-progress lights quickly turned off and the surgeon stepped out. Everyone got up looking at the surgeon with red puffy eyes. Amber eyes looked sad and dead he knew one way or the other she was leaving him.

The doctor shook his head frowning slightly, "Her body rejected the blood we gave her," The doctor shook his head, "I'm sorry the operation was not a success." everyone's eyes widened but Syaoran. Regret, guilt, pain all surfaced in him. Tears ran from his amber eyes.

He would never see her breath-taking emerald eyes. He would never run his fingers through her auburn hair, He would never kiss those luscious lips again. He shook his head as he slid down the hospital wall creating a ball with his body, he wanted to be locked alone in the darkness, to feel the negativity in him, to never be shown in light again.

"If I only had one chance to change everything, I would change that day when we got into that fight, because if it wasn't because of that this wouldn't have happen." He whispered to himself tears blurring his vision. "I'm coming Sakura, please wait for me."

_End_

Okay…. This one sucked! But if you want tell me how I did… because I just got this at the top of my head when I came home. If you guys want I can make a multi-chapter alternate version but that is up to you.

Can you believe I'm 12?

The number at the top of the clock.

I'm doing good so far.

Can't wait till I'm older.

So can you do me and itty bitty favour and review by clicking that pretty button down there.

Lots of Love 

Timeless Eclipse


End file.
